militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BNS Shaheed Ruhul Amin (1994)
|Ship name= HMS Jersey |Ship namesake=Jersey, Channel Islands |Ship ordered= |Ship builder=Hall, Russell & Company |Ship yard number=971 |Ship laid down= 1975 |Ship launched= 18 March 1976 |Ship acquired= |Ship commissioned= January 1977 |Ship sponsor=HRH Anne, Princess Royal |Ship decommissioned= 1993 |Ship in service= |Ship out of service= |Ship struck= |Ship reinstated= |Ship homeport= |Ship motto= |Ship nickname= |Ship honours= |Ship fate= Sold to Bangladesh, 1993 |Ship status= |Ship notes=Pennant number: P295 }} |module2= |Ship name=''BNS Shaheed Ruhul Amin'' |Ship ordered= |Ship awarded= |Ship builder= |Ship laid down= |Ship yard number= |Ship launched= |Ship christened= |Ship acquired= December 1993 |Ship commissioned= 29 January 1994 |Ship recommissioned= |Ship decommissioned= |Ship in service= |Ship out of service= |Ship renamed= |Ship reclassified= |Ship refit= |Ship captured= |Ship struck= |Ship reinstated= |Ship fate= |Ship status=In service |Ship homeport=Chittagong |Ship nickname=BNS SR |Ship identification=Pennat Number: A511 }} |module3= |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion=2 × Ruston 12RKC diesels; 5,640 hp (4.21 MW) sustained; 1 × shaft; cp prop |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship endurance= |Ship test depth= |Ship boats= |Ship capacity= |Ship complement=39 |Ship time to activate= |Ship sensors=*Navigation: Kelvin Hughes Type 1006; I-band *Combat Data Systems: Racal CANE DEA-1 action data automation |Ship EW= |Ship armament= *Guns: **1 × Bofors 40 mm/60 Mk 3; 2 x FN 7.62 mm MGs * Countermeasures **ESM: Orange Crop; intercept |Ship armour= |Ship armor= |Ship aircraft= }} }} BNS ''Shaheed Ruhul Amin'' is an Island Class Offshore patrol vessel of the Bangladesh Navy being used as a training ship. She was built and served as a Royal Navy Island-class patrol vessel HMS Jersey (P295) from 1977 to 1993. History HMS Jersey (P295) was built at Aberdeen, being launched in 1976 by HRH Princess Anne and subsequently commissioned into the Navy later that year. She was the first ship of the class to be commissioned; six more followed her. As part of the Fishery Protection Squadron, along with her sister-ships, Jersey patrolled the waters around the UK (sometimes also Gibraltar) providing protection for Britain's fishing grounds, as well as providing oil and gas platform protection. In 1993 she became involved in the Cherbourg incident, when Jersey captured the French trawler La Calypso in the Channel Islands waters on 2 April 1993. She was decommissioned and subsequently sold to Bangladesh in 1993, entering its navy as the training ship BNS ''Shaheed Ruhul Amin, being accompanied by all but one of its sister-ships. All of the Island class were decommissioned by January 2004, being replaced by the much more modern River-class patrol vessels. Career in Bangladesh '''BNS Shaheed Ruhul Amin' was commissioned to the Bangladesh Navy on 29 January 1994. She is currently based at Chittagong. She is serving as a training ship of new sailors and officers of Bangladesh Navy. See also *List of active ships of the Bangladesh Navy References Shaheed Ruhul Amin Category:Ships of the Fishery Protection Squadron of the United Kingdom Category:1976 ships Category:Ships built by Hall, Russell & Company